23h - Pluie
by MarianWeiss-Luna
Summary: OS écrit pour la 2nde Nuit de l'écriture de Sana Shiya, sur le thème "Pluie".


Hello hello !  
En ce jour décrété de l'échec (ne cherchez pas, je suis juste contrariée), je m'en reviens vous poster non pas la suite de quelque chose que vous attendiez (haha), mais un OS court et inédit, né de ma participation à la Seconde **Soirée de l'écriture** (le samedi 2 juillet) de **Sana Shiya** , auteur ici bas, sur le thème de 23h, à savoir, la Pluie. Bon, autant être honnête tout de suite, si effectivement, le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure impartie, et ben moi, j'ai quasiment tout écrit cet après midi. Comme ça c'est dit. Non, sérieusement, l'idée et les 100 premiers mots sont venus la nuit du 2, j'ai quand même du pas mal étoffé et j'ai écris le gros aujourd'hui. Bref, donc voilà pour vous ma première histoire sur ce fandom, donc j'espère que ça ira ^^'

 **Disclaimer :** Nope, rien ne m'appratient, sauf le texte évidément. Pas les personnages, ni la série.  
 **Spoiler :** Qui ne sait pas encore que Sherlock meurt/disparait/se suicide/abandonne John pendant 3 ans entre la saison 2 et la saison 3 ?  
 **Warning :** Euh, pas vraiment de warning uh. Trop de sous entendus, rien d'assez explicite pour en avoir besoin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **23h - Pluie**

* * *

Derrière le carreau du 221B, la pluie tombe, drue et sombre, comme un rideau de larmes qui se déverserait de l'épaisse voute nuageuse londonnienne. Dehors, la triste lumière grise qui parvient à filtrer à travers le ciel orageux ne suffit qu'à assurer une vague pénombre dans les rues. La ville semble plongée dans une longue nuit artificielle.

Dans l'appartement, les lumières sont éteintes.  
L'horloge affiche 15h21, et une fine couche de poussière recouvre les meubles et les objets posés de ci de là. La lumière donne à la scène l'air d'un moment figé dans le temps.  
John est là, dans son fauteuil, tout près de la grande fenêtre de l'appartement, le regard vague. Une tasse de thé froid, intacte, repose près de lui sur une table basse encombrée.  
Son visage est tourné vers l'extérieur, tous ses muscles crispés dans une expression douloureuse.

Encore. Toujours. Cette. Putain. D'insupportable. Pluie.

Ses doigts se crispent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, alors qu'il laisse son front s'appuyer sur le verre froid.  
Il se rappelle qu'il aimait la pluie, et c'est peut être pour ça que ça lui fait si mal.  
Il aimait la fraicheur de la pluie lors de leurs courses poursuite, la joie enfantine et irrationnelle qu'il ne parvenait jamais totalement à réprimer, le point d'honneur qu'il mettait à ne jamais prendre de parapluie pour sortir, les gouttes étincelantes qui s'accrochaient à ses boucles brunes, à ces cils, qui roulaient sur la peau pâle de son cou...  
Il aimait la pluie, parce que la pluie, c'était Sherlock.  
C'était les regards complices, les fou rires, les éclats de Sherlock.  
Il aimait la pluie, parce que Sherlock l'aimait. Parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas aimer partager ça avec lui.

La pluie avait été douce, pour John, à cette époque.  
Maintenant, elle était douloureuse.  
C'était insupportable.

Cette. Fichue. Pluie.  
Bruyante. Sentimentale. Envahissante.  
Et beaucoup trop répétitive dans cette foutu banlieue londonienne.

Si quelqu'un le lui demandait, John pourrait toujours se justifier. Il pourrait se plaindre, elle l'empêche de dormir, et lui fait faire les cent pas des heures durant dans son - leur petit appartement.  
Mais, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas comme s'il dormait beaucoup de toute façon. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il était capable de dormir plus de trois heures d'affilés sans se réveiller en sursaut, incapable de se rendormir, les tripes en bouillies, les yeux en feu, et la voix cassée à force de crier le nom de Sherlock.

Il pourrait dire que ça l'agace, que c'est nerveux. Avant, ça l'apaisait, mais plus maintenant. Mais en général, la pluie n'agace pas les gens à ce point. Ils sont raisonnables, ils se font une raison.  
Mais John n'arrive pas à se faire une raison.

Il n'arrive jamais à l'occulter, à lui échapper. La pluie bat à ses oreille et c'est le silence qui lui perce les tympans, le froid qui lui glace les entrailles. Elle l'empêche de manger. Elle l'empêche de sortir – il ne veut pas y retourner sans lui. Elle l'empêche de respirer.  
John se sent suffoquer, étouffer. Il se sent mourir à l'intérieur.  
Alors il se force à inspirer, à se rappeler que la pluie ne peut pas asphyxier ou noyer les gens qui se trouvent à l'abri dans leurs appartements. Il se force à se souvenir que ce n'est que dans sa tête. Que la douleur se trouve à l'intérieur. Ses yeux le brulent.  
Sherlock...

Il pourrait déménager, bien sûr. Il pourrait demander une mutation – enfin s'il retournait à l'hopital. Ou tout simplement déménager et aviser. Ce n'est pas comme si beaucoup de choses le retenait ici à Londres. Il n'a pas de petite amie, pas de famille, à peine quelques amis ou connaissances.  
Il pourrait s'en aller, partir pour un endroit plus chaud. Un endroit où la pluie est rare. Comme la Floride, par exemple. Ou l'Arizona. C'est sympathique l'Arizona. Oui, après tout, il pourrait surement quitter l'appartement et – bien sur que non. Comme s'il pensait vraiment à s'en aller. Ce serait plus sain, ce serait mieux, il devrait probablement. Mais il ne le fera ne partira pas. Il en est incapable. Ce serait comme accepter. Ce serait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré _._ Sherlock.

Sherlock.

John se recroqueville, et appuie plus fort son front sur le carreau, jusqu'à s'en faire mal.  
Non, il ne partira pas.  
Il restera là, dans son vieux fauteuil, entourée de piles d'objets désordonnées et poussiéreuses, les yeux brouillés de larmes et la mâchoire serrée.  
Il restera là, dans l'appartement obscur, à regarder la pluie, le nez plein de l'odeur de tabac froid, de thé, et de produits chimiques.  
Il restera là enveloppé dans le souvenir de Sherlock.  
A détester la pluie.

Parce que la pluie, c'était Sherlock.  
Mais que Sherlock n'était plus là.


End file.
